Mordechai Anielewicz
, later | religion= | birth= | death= | cause of death= }} | occupation=Soldier, freedom fighter | spouse= None | children= None | family = | military branch =Hashomer Hatzair, Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa ( ) }} | death = | occupation =Soldier, , | spouse = Bertha Fleishman | children = Miriam, David, Heinrich | family = Unnamed grandchildren | military branch=Jewish militia ( ) }} Mordechaj (Mordecai) Anielewicz (1919 – 8 May 1943) was the commander of the Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa (Jewish Fighting Organisation), also known as ŻOB, during the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising. Anielewicz rose to prominence early in World War II. When Germany invaded and overran Poland in 1939, Jews were forced to live in ghettoes set aside in major Polish cities. In the Warsaw Ghetto, Anielewicz began to organize the ŻOB. In 1943, the Uprising began. Anielewicz, garrisoned in a makeshift bunker at 18 Mila Street, died in the fighting, either from a German bullet or by his own hand once the battle was lost. Mordechai Anielewicz in Worldwar Mordechai Anielewicz was a Jew from Poland. He had been involved in efforts to establish a Jewish homeland in Palestine before World War II began. When the Race Invasion brought World War II to a halt, Anielewicz was one of those who supported the Race's invasion of German territory, eventually becoming an important Race ally. During the initial stages of the Race's invasion in 1942, Anielewicz briefly competed with Moishe Russie for leadership in Warsaw's newly liberated Ghetto community. He helped Russie and his family flee Poland after running afoul of Lizard authorities for refusing to support the Race's destruction of Washington, DC with an explosive-metal bomb. Anielewicz intercepted Heinrich Jäger's attempts to smuggle captured plutonium back to Germany. Anielewicz allowed Jäger to carry half of the plutonium to Germany and arranged to have the other half delivered to the United States. Anielewicz himself soon ran afoul of the Race and began resisting its occupation of Poland with his militia. He provided both the Germans and the Soviet Union with intelligence on Race movements in the area. However, he made it clear to the Germans that, should they retake Polish territory and attempt to resume their genocide against the Jews, he would resist them with the full strength of his militia (which had now grown to a national organization) and by any means necessary, including cooperation with the Race. After the Peace of Cairo, when Poland was recognized by the human powers as the Race's territory, German SS Colonel Otto Skorzeny smuggled an atomic bomb into the Polish city of Lodz and attempted to detonate it. He was prevented from doing so by Anielewicz, Jäger, and Ludmila Gorbunova. Anielewicz claimed possession of the bomb in the name of his Jewish militia and reserved to himself the authority to decide when and if it would be used. Over the next two decades, Anielewicz became a respected leader in the Polish Jewish community and a liaison between the community and the Race. He had several Lizard friends, including Colonization Fleet shuttlecraft pilot Nesseref. When Germany invaded Poland in 1965 and touched off a war with the Race, Anielewicz placed his militia under the Conquest Fleet's chain of command (though he continued to reserve sole authority over the Jews' atomic bomb) and saw combat against German forces. During the war, his family was abducted by Germans and taken to Germany. After the war, Anielewicz entered Germany to look for them. At length he was joined by a former subordinate of Jäger's, German astronaut Johannes Drucker; at one point the two were granted an audience with German ''Führer''-Chancellor Walter Dornberger. Anielewicz was reunited with his wife and children, who were being used for slave labor on Gustav Kluge's farm. In the confusion of the German invasion, Anielewicz had lost track of his atomic bomb. It had fallen into the hands of a group of militant fundamentalist Jews who attempted to use it to destroy a German city. Anielewicz was tapped to lead a joint task force of Jews, Germans, and members of the Race to retake the bomb. Anielewicz convinced the fundamentalists to surrender--but only because the Jews had attempted to detonate the bomb and found it was no longer in workable condition. Anielewicz lived out the rest of his life an ally of the Race and an enemy of the [[Greater German Reich (Worldwar)|German Reich]]. In 2031, Anielewicz' grandchildren still lived in Poland, and were wary of their neighbor to the west. Category:Anielewiczes Category:Holocaust Category:POWs of the Race Invasion